


Taters

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Uncle!Cas, Uncle!Sam, daddy!dean, series adjacent drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daddy!Sam Uncle!Sam drabble. It popped into my head. Backstory: Celia is Dean’s daughter, her mom was a woman Dean met on a hunt, and got friendly with, and accidents can happen. I’ll explain what happened to her as we go. This is gonna be set start of season 9, and will eventually lead up to a oneshot I have planned. I don’t know how many there are going to be, but there will be copious amounts of fluff, family feels and some angst. Literally, it’s so sugary it will make your teeth fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taters

 

He’d never imagined bathing a child would be so difficult, and as Celia got older, it was only getting worse. Now she was three, and her broken sentences filled the bunker every minute of the day.

Standing in the wide open space of the bunker bathroom, Dean looked down at his drenched jeans, a sponge in one hand and a wind up mermaid toy in the other, as his impossibly face and ridiculously naked daughter dashed past him. It was tradition, of course, that he had to chase her through the bunker until she was too tired to run anymore, and finally surrendered to the fluffy towel of doom.

Sam was on hand to help round up the tiny tornado, of course, and two seconds after she’d sprinted past her father, the tallest Winchester in the world had scooped her giggling little form up into the big white fluffy bath towel they always used.

‘Unca Sammy!’ Celia screeched, kicking playfully as Dean caught up, following Sam to the bedroom with his precious cargo.

Celia’s room was a mess, as usual. Sam dropped her to her feet, and she ran off with the towel wrapped around her, dodging the cuddly toys and duplo on the floor, knowing she’d left a veritable minefield for her father and uncle to follow.

‘I think we might need some help here, Dean.’ Sam chuckled, running a hand through his thick hair. ‘She’s outsmarted us again.’

Dean grinned, folding his arms over his chest. ‘That she has, Sam. I guess we’ll have to call in the big guns.’

Celia’s face fell and her eyes widened. ‘Unca Cas?’

The Winchester brothers spoke in unison as they confirmed their plan to the small deviant on the bed. ‘Uncle Cas.’

As if on cue, the sound of feathers ruffling filled the room, and Castiel stepped up beside the two men, his narrowed eyes on Celia as she sat on the bed. ‘You requested assistance.’

‘We have a monster problem, Cas.’ Dean said, pointing at the child. ‘The terror has us cornered. And we need to get in there and clean the potatoes out of her ears.’

‘Not the potatoes!’ Celia screeched, scrambling to hide underneath the Peppa Pig covers on her bed. Her giggling screams continued, as Castiel raised a hand, seeing her eyes peeking out from underneath the sheets. ‘No, Unca Cas, no!’

The minefield of toys was swept aside, Mary Poppins style, every truck and Barbie, every cuddly puppy and toddler Lego piling itself away into the pink toy boxes around the room.

‘You should be able to contain her now. Would you like me to stay in case of further trouble?’ Castiel looked over to Dean, who grinned.

‘Might be handy to have an angel on alert.’ He nodded, turning to his brother. ‘Do we have what we need?’

Sam reached over to the pink wooden dresser that matched the rest of Celia’s princess room, plucking a packet of q-tips from the top. Celia squealed again, her little feet kicking in glee as she pulled the covers tighter around her. ‘We do, Dean. Shall we get the job done?’

‘Celia!’ Dean bellowed playfully, stalking towards the bed, now that there were no toys littering his path. ‘This has gotta be done, sweetheart. You know the rules.’

‘Not the taters, Daddy! Not the taters!’ Celia’s squeals were interspersed with laughter as she rolled around under the covers. Dean reached down, dragging them away, and trapping her in the fluffy towel. Sam approached, sitting down as Celia giggled in her father’s arms and kicked her little feet.

‘We gotta get the potatoes, Celia.’ Sam nodded, holding out a q-tip as Dean encircled the little girl with his arms. ‘Otherwise, you’ll have a whole salad growing in your ears.’

Celia laughed her tiny laugh, that was always like music to both of them, and Sam smiled as he started to clean out one ear thoroughly. As he held up the ear wax covered bud, he pulled a face that made Celia laugh harder.

‘Ewww, look at those potatoes!’ Dean grinned, tickling her sides through the towel.

‘Taters!’ Celia yelled, remaining still to let Sam finish the job. As she was done, Castiel approached the bed with her favourite pink ballerina pyjamas. ‘Unca Cas! Can I have a story? Bout the angels?’

Dean and Sam looked up at Cas, who smiled broadly. It was no short throw to say that he was as wrapped around Celia’s little finger as they were.

‘Of course. How about the story of how the platypus was created?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the incredible trouble I have cleaning Lily’s ears out with q-tips. She always wiggles and giggles!


End file.
